The Battle Frontier Chronicles : Story of a Maiden
by Adam1704
Summary: In These Chronicles, We Learn The Forgotten Stories of The Battle Frontier Brains in The Kanto Region, This Chapter is Based upon Anabel's Past and Present Life A Few Years While Ash is in The Sinnoh Region, when her past comes back once more. CHP 3 UP!
1. Quick Note

In The Battle Frontier Chronicles ill be focusing on Anabel Mostly and her past life aswell as things that fans would like including like pairings and such, The Battle Frontier Chronicles is an entirely Free Project Made By Myself and all copyright goes to the original owners including Nintendo, I will try to ship New Chapters every so often.

Please Review and Comment to keep me writing new fanfics aswell as this one, as your support really helps me to continue writing and feel like i need to continue ^w^

Points of Intrest

_Words in Italic revert to flashback events that Anabel May be dreaming or thinking about at that time._

**Words in Bold will hightlight mostly chapter titles and Key Words or Phrases.**

Please Enjoy The Storie as it progresses and please feel free to tell me anything youd like to see me improve all spelling mistakes in all :P


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Battle Frontier is known for being the most challenging battle challenge for any trainer in kanto, young or old. The Frontier known for housing trainers known as the Frontier Brains are known for rivalling the Elite 4 in terms of Power. They Are Noland, Greta, Tucker, Lucy, Spenser, Brandon and Anabel.

Although the Frontier Brains where known for their Battle Skills and Power, people have always wished to try to get closer to them, but because of their popularity, hardly anyone has ever got close enough, even those who have known them, for a long time...

A boy stood looking up upon the sights of the Battle Tower, one of the biggest battle facilities in the whole of kanto, rivalling Brandon's Battle Pyramid. This was home to the Battle Tower Maiden, Annabel. She was the youngest of The Frontier Brains being the age of a Normal Trainer [17], she was known for having the abilities to converse with Pokémon using Physic powers, yet some believed she had the powers to read others minds not only that of a Pokemon.

The Boy himself was quite tall and seemed to be around the same age as the Tower's Frontier Brain. He had blonde spiky hair [Kind of like Basil from Kateyko Hitman Reborn] and wore a plain white t-shirt with a pika-print on the front of it. He wore blue baggy jeans and the same kind of sneakers you'd see on a rookie trainer.

It was morning and inside the Tower, The Tower Maiden was waiting for challengers to enter the Tower, but this boy was far from a challenger, he was here for a certain purpose, a certain goal. The boy himself wasn't here to battle... but to meet a Friend that he hoped would remember him...

As he had remembered her...


	3. Chapter 1: The Life of a Lonely Maiden

**Chapter 1: The Life of a Lonely Maiden **

As Day slowly turned to night near the Battle Tower, the line of trainers that had slowly formed outside the tower to challenge the maiden began to disperse, gutted not being able to go against the Maiden but understanding that the challenge wouldn't be that much of a challenge if all her Pokemon where exhausted when battling them. The Maiden herself, was a very petite lass, she had short violet like hair with large violet oval-ish eyes, her white like coat seemed to be that of what you would see on a normal school boy, but had a certain difference to what a girl would normally wear as sometimes she had been known for being likened to a boy and not a girl.

The Ability Symbol laid deep inside her pocket, once again she was unable to find a worthy challenger in order to give it to after winning all the matches she had been in today. As she exited the Battle Tower towards her lone house nestled inside the forest, she watched as her Referee chosen by Scott the Owner of The Battle Frontier closed up the large structure of the Battle Tower and walk off into town, leaving her now totally alone with her Pokemon, the Forest and the Pokemon that Inhabited the Forest.

Anabel had always been known to the people of the nearby town the Lonely Maiden. She had once been quite happy and a wonderful friendly person, but with the Battle Frontier becoming increasingly popular she became secluded due to the popularity she had gained, it had become un safe for her to travel long distances as well as her duty calling of being a Frontier Brain. Yet she originally did not want what she had been given.

What People didn't realize was that Anabel herself did not wish to be a Frontier Brain, and in fact had been forced to go to a sort of test made by the Head of The Battle Frontier, where she had to go against other Trainers in a series of challenges to become The Tower Maiden that she is today...

Far off in the Distance sounds of Cheers could be heard of the "Kids Day" Festival that swept Kanto this time of year. It was a day known only to the people of Kanto, where Kids would be allowed time off School, in order to do what Kid's did best... Play...

Anabel could only think back to the "Kids day" that she could remember before becoming The Frontier Maiden. Her own special Memories when people saw her for who she was and not the title that was before her name. Softly smiling to herself she tried to remember memories gone by of her former life before The Title of "Maiden" was given to her.

_The Sun was quick to rise in the sleeping city; the Children had quickly escaped from their parents to find themselves in the town square awaiting the official information that today was the start of "Kid's Day." Inside the large group of Children, a small Girl which appeared to be that of a young boy, waited frantically for the day to start, suddenly she was tossed from side to side from the mass's of children that had gathered giving a faint scream. _

_She was dragged out of the large crowd by a small boy with short blonde hair, he seemed to smile happy that he was able to help her out even though not knowing who she was, _

"_What Your Name?" he asked with a large growing grin on his face "I'm..."_

The Tower Maiden was brought out of her thoughts thanks to the large group of Pidgey's that had flown out of the treetops beside her, she got up. As The Tower's Maiden began to walk further away from the screams of the happy children, the silence of the forest and gently calmness of the river she walked beside kept her mind at ease. As she began to walk into the clearing, a large wooden structure appeared nestled next to that river that flowed beside the Battle Tower and the City itself.

This was her home, The Frontiers Head, Scott had paid for the location as well as the structure itself, as for some reason he proclaimed that 'This was the perfect place for a person who understands Pokémon to live.' Yet still The Maiden has been unable to find an answer to what he once proclaimed, or a reasonable one at that.

"I'm Home!" she shouted entering the empty building which she called her home, not expecting an answer. The house was too big for a single person, if anything the house seemed to of been made for a large family, the multiple rooms and large living quarters it had could not of been full if an entire king's court had arrived asking to stay the night. She slowly ascended to her room realising her Pokémon to allow them to go wherever they wanted, entering her room she silently closed the door lying in her bed not changing what so ever, silently going to sleep.

This was the life that she never wanted, The Lonely Life of The Battle Maiden. The life which was pressured through a families greed for power, and a separation from long lost friends, all she wanted was to be known for who she was and not the title that came before her name, she longed for that Time before when she could enjoy the "Kid's Day" Festival without worrying about tomorrows challenges and just being who she wanted to be... herself.

Yet, little did she know that would all change sooner than she ever thought it would, tomorrow was her once a week day off, and on that day her life will change for the best, Forever...


	4. Chapter 2: A Day of Un Expected Events

**Chapter 2: A Day Of Un-Expected Events...**

As day broke upon the sleepy streets of the town nestled inside the Viridian Forest, the town began to awake and start another peaceful day of life. Shops began to open, people and travellers began to arise in the city's streets, and the house nestled further away from the town began to awake as well.

Inside, the petite maiden was awoken by the feeling of her faithful Espeon nuzzling her awake, she was confused, dazed, like always when she was rudely awoken. Her Espeon just seemed to smile a little, un-aware of the move that the Maiden would make next. The Maiden seemed to of pet her at first, but sooner rather than later she had been hurdled off the bed towards the door.

A few minutes later, the Maiden appeared from the door of her bedroom, leaving to try to enjoy her day off as much as possible, shortly followed by her faithful Espeon which had been waiting for her to awake for a long time. Her hair was no longer messy and scruffy like that of a teenage boy, but now almost silky smooth. [As silky as you can get violet hair]

She slowly descended the same stairs she had ascended last night, the large empty corridors now lit up in the sunlight, many glorious and lush paintings and ornaments filled the many corridors leading to a large "kitchen" and living quarters, yet she ignored this and found herself exiting the large mansion like house, finding herself gazing at the stream on which her house was situated next to.

The house itself was made from wood of the trees from Viridian forest; the Pokémon of the forest had kindly offered to help Anabel build the cabin/house/mansion. Anabel slowly followed the stream back the path she had taken the night before, she passed her Battle Tower making her way towards the town that nestled beside it.

She was going to do what she usually did on her time off, buy the weekly groceries, get some medicines and things for her Pokémon, she also did more, yet people didn't really ask her what she did. Well, like I said, that's what she usually did...

In the streets a fight had began from two rival gangs, there was no violence just curses and hand signs where shared at the moment, but the town's people feared that this event could turn to the worst possible outcome near the end. Anabel watched on from afar, as two large men gripping Pokemon squared off with one another, launching large and powerful Pokémon one after another.

On one side, 1 Tyranitar and Metagross stood prepared for battle. And on the other side stood 1 Scizor and Salamence prepared for battle...

The Pokémon's Trainers where both the gangs leaders and seemed to be taking a step forward from cursing and more towards a violent turn of action. Anabel was about to take action grabbing her Espeon's Pokeball, yet remembering she had left her Pokémon at home could not do so. She felt, weak watching the townspeople look at the sight worried of what the outcome would be, not expecting what would happen next...

"Minus, Plus THUNDERBOLT!" Shouted a Voice from afar.

Suddenly a large lightning bolt appeared from out of nowhere striking the two Gang Leaders four Pokémon. All the 4 Pokemon where taken down from that one lightning bolt, knocked out in one blast and from it, appeared two blue and red mouse Pokémon, small in size but big in power.

The Pokémon a Small Blue Mouse Pokémon Minun and the Small Red Mouse Pokémon Plusle where shortly followed by a Boy he himself was quite tall and seemed to be around the same age as the Tower's Frontier Brain. He had blonde spiky hair and wore a plain white t-shirt with a pika-print on the front of it, he also wore a blue almost "wintery" jacket. He wore blue baggy jeans and the same kind of sneakers you'd see on a rookie trainer.

"Geez, can't you guys do anything but fight in a peaceful town" The boy seemed to moan...

"We don't need a boy telling us what to do or not to do!" Stated one of The Gang Leaders.

The boy just seemed to sigh a little, looking around at the townspeople totally ignoring the Gang's, his eyes came across to Anabel, he seemed to gaze at her a little with a surprised face, and she, noticing, seemed to stare back. He began to slowly walk up to her, still ignoring the mad Gang Members behind him, allowing the Minun and Plusle to climb onto his shoulders as he did so.

Anabel found herself being face to face with a boy that had just probably stopped a Large Gang fight in her quaint little town, next to her "Beloved" Battle Tower. The boy's face was close to hers and both of their expressions where neutral, the town had been able to look away from the Gang and see that their star, the Battle Frontiers; Tower Maiden had been standing there the entire time.

The Minum and The Plusle seemed to sniff the Tower's Maiden Anabel, which was strangely followed by that of the boy. Once again both the Boy and Anabel's faces remained motionless; the boy then seemed to back off from her a little giving a small smirk...

"Oh damn it, it's the Battle Frontiers Tower Maiden!" Stated The Other Gang Leader...

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Shouted the other returning their Pokémon and disappearing in a flash...

The town just simply watched as the Gang's escaped, exiting the town and disappearing further and further from their sight. They turned around once more bringing their gaze upon the boy and the Maiden. An old man seemed to walk up to both of them whilst they gazed at each other once more emotionless, the boy losing his smirk. For some reason though Anabel felt as if she had met this boy once before, somehow, as if in her dreams...

_~"So your Anabel" spoke the small boy who had just saved her from a large group of people "That's a funny name" he chuckled. The girl just seemed to look up at the small boy, huffing and pouting to his snide remark. ~_

"Are you...?" The boy began to speak, Anabel already guessing what he would say just sighed expecting a battle on her day off...

"Are you..." he continued "Who are you?" he asked with a confused look on his face...

Anabel didn't answer, yet the townsfolk around them seemed to of collapsed onto the floor, thinking that he was about to say something much worse, which in turn made Anabel and the boy's roles reverse, the boy now stood confused and emotionless, whilst Anabel began to smile for the first time in a long time, chuckling calmly to herself.

The townsfolk watched as they saw something that they did not to expect to see The "Lonely" Maiden do in their lifetime, and that was to see her... smile...

And who knew that it would take one random boy, who no one had ever met to do so...


	5. Chapter 3: Before The Title

**Chapter 3: Before The Title...**

_The Sun was quick to rise in the sleeping city; the Children had quickly escaped from their parents to find themselves in the town square awaiting the official information that today was the start of "Kid's Day." Inside the large group of Children, a small Girl which appeared to be that of a young boy, waited frantically for the day to start, suddenly she was tossed from side to side from the mass's of children that had gathered giving a faint scream. _

_She was dragged out of the large crowd by a small boy with short blonde hair, he seemed to smile._

"_What Your Name?" he asked with a large growing grin on his face "I'm..."_

"_I'm Anabel!" the girl replied happily halting the boy from revealing his name "Thanks for helping me!"_

_The boy seemed to develop a large blush upon his face "So you're Anabel?" spoke the small boy "That's a funny name" he chuckled. The girl just seemed to look up at the small boy, angry at his snide remark. _

"_Anyway, as I was saying my name is..."_

"Hey, you ok?" Asked the boy, starting to poke The Violet haired Battle Maiden.

Anabel was slowly returning from her thoughts once again, she had been frequently going over this particular memory after the "Kid's Day" festival that had occurred yesterday. Both Anabel and the Mystery Boy had left the forest slowly heading up towards The Viridian Forest, they had just passed the Battle Tower which had began the occurring memory once more.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question" he continued "Just who are you?"

Anabel just seemed to have the same confused yet emotionless look upon her face, which had dramatically changed from the smiling girl he had seen before, the boy seriously had no clue who she was, and because of this... she was happy...

For once she could possibly be seen by one person, not by the Title she had been given but for who she was, and because of this she wanted to keep him with herself and not leave him in the town for the townsfolk to explain who and what she was...

"I'm Anabel" she proclaimed "Nice to meet you...?"

"_...A---"_

"_Huh speak up!" proclaimed the small girl "I can't hear you..."_

_The Small Boy just seemed to shake his head and smirk, now that the small Anabel could look upon him, he was quite tall for a boy his age, he looked around 6 maybe 7 years old, the same age that she was. He had short blonde hair, wearing a white t-shirt and blue trousers, as well as some handy-me-down sneakers._

"_I'll say it once more..." he stated "My Name is..."_

"Adam... Adam Ryuu Izuki..." he replied happily followed by a cheeky grin "Nice to meet you... Anabel..."

She seemed to give her own small smirk back to him, "Yep, Pleased to meet you!" she replied happily herself, for once she felt the worry of her title slip away, thanks to that of a clueless boy, he seemed to be a trainer but something deep down told her that he wasn't. And the fact that she could understand his Minun's and Plusle's speech helped also...

"Nice to meet you" she replied sweetly as they continued to walk, following the stream now inside the Viridian forest. "So... what brings you to our quaint little city?" she proclaimed.

The boy just seemed to look up into the air whilst bringing out what appeared to be a case of some sort, yet, the symbol on the front of it caught Anabel's eye. A symbol that she wanted to be the last thing to see or to hear about around.

The Battle Frontier Symbol...

"I have to say though" he began to say whilst polishing the case, "what a weird name for a guy to have..." he stated with a blank expression on his face...

Anabel's face had the same look upon it, but with a bit more of a surprised look...

"I'm a girl..." she replied with the same look adding a small smirk...

"Huh?" he relied with the exact same look...

"Female not Male..."

"Say again?"

"Heroine not Hero"

"You're joking right?"

Anabel shook her head slightly, removing the smirk from her face. The boy however was as stiff as a board. "It's ok..." she sighed "you're not the first..."

The boy was still as stiff as a board but was slowly coming out of it. He slowly found himself kneeling on the grass followed by that of his copycatting Minun and Plusle stating the words...

"So Sorry for the mis-understanding!" in a bowing motion.

Anabel just seemed to sigh once more; thinking that him knowing her name would give a big enough clue to the fact that she was a girl. But, because of the comment he had given her she could no longer think of him as the "Mystery Boy" who she thought was a normal boy like any other, but that now of a...

"Baka..." she stated...

"Don't be like that please; I already said it was ok, didn't I?"

"Demo... it's only right to apologise isn't it?" he presumed...

Anabel just seemed to sigh before lifting up the boy and his two Pokémon and continue walking towards her... home...

She had just remembered, why was she leading him to her home and for what purpose, with the Battle Frontier symbol on his case she feared that he may discover who she was due to all the info she had at her home, including the fact that the symbol was embedded on some of her walls and on the building itself!

The boy saw how the look on Anabel's face changed dramatically from the time she had lifted him up and began to walk down the stream, he still wandered why she had decided to take him this path but seeing where the Battle Tower was made him happy, he opened the case allowing Anabel to see the symbols he had acquired through his travels. Inside where the Luck Symbol from the Battle Pike, the Knowledge Symbol from the Battle Factory, the Guts Symbol from the Battle Arena and the Tactics Symbol of the Battle Dome.

"Quite a lot" she stated having another dramatic mood swing giving a half decent smile. The boy just seemed to give a small smirk back.

"Still a long way behind..." he proclaimed "I have a promise to keep..."

"A Promise?" she asked, which was met by a simple nod from the boy...

"_What a cute name" replied the small Anabel_

"_You think so?" he replied smiling sweetly_

_The small Anabel just seemed to nod..._

_~A few minutes later~_

_The small Anabel and small boy where sitting on a wall, licking what appeared to be a frozen lollypop just talking to one another as the "Kids Day" event continued in the town._

"_So your papa's making you take this trail thing?" the small boy asked._

_The small Anabel just seemed to nod slightly and sadly to the small boys questions..._

"_I'm guessing you don't really want to do it huh?" he replied to Anabel's nod "What is this Battle Frontier thingy any who?"_

"_It's this massive Pokémon battle thingy which is supposed to have the best trainers from around Kanto for trainers to challenge..." she replied._

_The boy just seemed to trail off into thought for a little while, licking the frozen lollypop once more, before jumping off the wall and landing onto the floor pointing at the small Anabel stating, "Ok, I've got a sweet idea!" _

"_Huh?" said Anabel jumping off the wall landing next to him._

"_When I become a trainer when I'm older ill challenge the Battle Frontier and come to challenge you, so you better win that trail thingy, deal?" he stated shouting..._

_Anabel just seemed to look at him, still pointing at her in a confused manner. She automatically though came out of her confused look and blushed slightly laughing at the boy, as she continued to laugh she managed to utter the word..._

"_Sure!"_

"_Ok then" he replied "It's a Deal!"_

"Anabel?!" shouted the boy bringing Anabel out of her trail of though, "Is this what you wanted to show me?" he stated pointing at her home nestled beside the river...

Anabel's body just seemed to freeze completely; she had trailed into a thought of her memories once more and because of this couldn't come up with a way of getting off the trail which led towards her house.

The boy saw as Anabel placed her hand onto her face mumbling...

"Ih'z Mh Hsoe"

(It's my Home)

"Your home huh?" he replied

"Yhs"

(Yes)

"It's nice..."

"Wait... What?!" she stated bringing her hand away from her mouth and face surprised at the boy's reply. The reason was because of the massive Battle Frontier symbol emblazed upon it, in plain view for both of them to see.

"I said it was nice" he replied, "why is something wrong..."

Anabel's head shook ferociously, quickly answering the boys question before he could think of a reason why she had said what she had said, she quickly grabbed his arm pulling him towards her home as if a magnetic force was pulling him in, unable to escape, opening the door throwing him inside and closing it swiftly.

Minun and Plusle where forced off the Boy's shoulders and went tumbling towards another small violet like Pokémon, the same colour as Anabel's hair. Minun and Plusle jumped up at exactly the same time, noticing the Violet almost cat like Pokémon they began to come closer towards it doing what Adam had done to Anabel earlier in the day, they both came face to face with the Violet cat like Pokémon, and just as Anabel had done the Violet Pokemon just stood emotionless looking at the two small mouse Pokémon.

"Minus! Plus! Leave the Espeon alone" The boy stated picking up the Minun and Plusle after getting up from the floor himself...

"Min-u"

"Plu"

"I don't care what you were doing, and don't take the Mickey ok?" he said "You know why I do what I do..."

Minun and Plusle just seemed to look at each other, giggling silently to themselves...

Anabel just seemed to stare at the three of them argue with themselves, she let it continue for awhile looking at her Espeon and then back to the Boy and his Pokémon uttering the words...

"There Female not Male aren't they?"

The boy and his Pokémon all completely stood shell shocked, losing the colour in their faces before turning to Anabel as if to say 'How the hell?' before The boy muttered...

"How did you know?"

"Well for one, Male Minun and Plusle's are more boisterous then your two, and second Espeon told me..." she replied

"Ahh... I see, so you can do it too!" he proclaimed

"Do what?" she asked

"Understand the words of Pokemon!" he stated

Anabel's face went white, as white as the snow upon the tops of the hills of Fiore. And with a simple nod she replied...

"Yes"

Now she knew that this boy wasn't normal, but she jokingly thought to herself what it was, was it when he sniffed her face in the town centre, the fact on how big of a "Baka" he was, or the fact that he just like herself could understand the words of Pokémon.

"Hey Anabel?" he asked making Anabel and her Espeon look at him sharply.

"_Ani-chan?" asked the little boy finding himself onto the wall once more..._

"Something's telling me..." he continued...

"_You and me..."_

"Are going to be Friends..."

"_From now..."_

"Forever!"

Anabel just looked on as memories of one of her past forgotten friends came and went with each of this boy's passing words, and word by word. Anabel came to see that this boy resembled him more and more with each passing second.

Yet, all she could do is what she had done when she had met her first crush, she held her hand blushed slightly and smiled, uttering the words...

"Sure!" she replied, "Were friends from now on!"

Making the boy... no Adam, give a smirk back, just as the boy had done the night the small Anabel had made her deal, uttering the nostalgic words...

"It's a Deal!"


End file.
